


The Warden's pleasure

by OrangeTabby



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Massage, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTabby/pseuds/OrangeTabby
Summary: Solona Amell is a leader, a mage, and a weapon aimed straight at the heart of the Archdemon. She takes care of her companions and does her duty, as leaders do. She uses her magic to kill and ignores her own feelings, as weapons should.But then one night her friend Zevran offers something else….





	1. Chapter 1

 “So, sadly, the bandits distracted us from our mission to bring you all the finest of Orlesian cuisine. And here we are, stuck with another of Alistair’s efforts in culinary terror.” Solona put the back of her hand to her forehead and faked a swoon.

Her companions, all sitting sociably around the blazing campfire, laughed. Oghren rocked backwards with glee, spilling some of his stout down his front.

Alistair gave Solona a glare of mock severity. “Hey! I’ll have you know I studied for many years to get lamb stew to be this grey when it’s cooked. It’s my duty as a Ferelden.”

“I assumed our duty was to extol the virtues of Mabari to disbelieving Orlesians?” Solona blew a kiss to her Mabari, Tulip, who was sitting across the campfire beside Leliana.

Tulip barked once, and nudged the beautiful bard with his nose. Leliana smiled at the huge Mabari and scratched his ears. He leaned in to her touch then flopped to the ground in boneless pleasure.

“Exactly like that!” Solona joined in the laughter.

The campfire was dimming a little. The young mage waved her hand, creating a small fire rune to bolster the flames. Ice was her strong point, not fire, but she was at least able to manage making sure her friends were always warm enough.

She sat back and took a large mouthful of the bland stew, choking slightly on the gristle as she swallowed.

“What I wouldn’t give for some proper Antivan spices,” said Zevran, from his spot beside her. “Even some fragrant Rialto basil would be better than nothing.” He poked the greyish meat sadly with his spoon.

“Next time we are in Denerim we should get you some.” Solona took another spoonful of stew and grimaced. “It would be good for morale.”  

“Oh, my Warden friend, spending time with such an attractive woman is good for morale.” Zevran gave her an exaggerated leer. “Spices would merely be the icing on the cake.”

Solona rolled her eyes. “That’s a tortured analogy, Zev.”

He shrugged carelessly and smiled at her over the edge of his bowl.

Solona scraped her bowl to get the last of the stew. “Well, the food was uninspiring but filled a hole.” She stood up and stretched.  “I should go and rinse my hair. Pretty sure those frozen bandit brains splattered into there at one point.”

Solona turned away from the campfire, dropping her smile as soon as she did.

“Warden?”

She plastered the smile back on and turned back to the elf. “What can I do for you, Zev?”

“Did you want a second helping of stew?”

“And stop you all from fully partaking of such gastronomical excellence? I would never be such a terrible friend.”

Zevran gave her a long look, then matched her smile. “I am simply making sure our fearless leader keeps up her strength. Now go,” he made a shooing motion with his hand, “wash your beautiful hair. Having bandit brains as a decoration is a crime indeed.”

Solona walked the short distance past their group of tents, down the small slope to the small stream they’d chosen to camp near. She grabbed the bucket she’d left near her own tent.

Tulip bounded over to her, wagging his stump of a tail.

“It’s fine, boy,” she said, giving him a vigorous pat. “You go back to the others, I won’t be long.”

He looked at her and whined.   

“Thank you for checking on me.” She kissed his furry face, above his right eye.

He barked twice and trotted back to the fire.

Shale was patrolling around the camp. She didn’t need to sleep and so was happy to take watch whenever needed. Well, perhaps happy was a stretch. Willing to do as Solona asked was more accurate. Solona thought the golem mostly enjoyed the ability to walk around the camp instead of being stuck in one spot like she had been on Honnleath for so many years.

She didn’t need to force a smile for the golem, Shale wouldn’t notice either way, but she did so out of habit. “Shale, thank you for patrolling so we can all eat together. You’re doing a great job.”

Shale stopped her patrol and regarded Solona. “It need not shower me with pointless compliments. I don’t have the frailty of a walking, talking, gassy sack of meat and do not require sustenance. It can continue it’s business without small talk.”

Solona’s smile became genuine. “You still deserve our thanks, Shale.”

Shale shifted in what Solona interpreted as squirming. “It is an acceptable leader. I find its presence less noisome than that of its companions.” Shale pointed down the hill. “The young mage should go and perform it’s ablutions.”

Solona reached up and patted Shale’s crystal-encrusted shoulder as she resumed her walk to the water. “I shall. You are looking particularly glittery tonight, by the way.”

Shale made what looked like a preening gesture. “Does it really think so? Oh, be off with it.”

Solona laughed and jogged down the hill away from the golem.  

_Alone now_ , _I can stop pretending, at least for a little while._

She reached the small stream and knelt beside it, patiently filling the bucket up with water and tipping it over her head. She didn’t bother with soap. What did it matter, who would care? Water would remove the blood and gore. Wet hair streamed past her face in two long hanks. Water ran down her face too, mingling with the few tears that she would sometimes allow to fall when her companions couldn’t see.

She tipped another bucketful of water over her head and scrubbed her face with her hand.

_Weapons don’t need feelings_ , she thought. _I’m a weapon aimed at one job, to defeat the darkspawn. Nothing else matters._

The Circle hadn’t prepared her for this. Magic there was clean. Restrained. They were always under the watchful gaze of their templar jailors. When she first started to study how to freeze the water in the air around her, it was a thing of beauty. The ability to increase the presence of the Fade and decrease the fabric of reality in such a controlled fashion was a wonderful experience. She learned to summon a delicate flurry of snowflakes, freeze part of a cup of water for a cool refreshing drink, keep the meat in the Circle kitchens cold. Today though, she had frozen the head of a bandit and shattered it into icy chunks of brain matter with her staff. Her magic was a weapon now, just like her.

She flipped her brown hair back, cursing as it soaked the back of her tunic. Zevran said it was the colour of fine Antivan chocolate. Of course, he would say that, he would flirt with a Grenlock if he thought it would get him something. Her hair was an ordinary brown.

Solona stood and waved her hand above her head. Drawing upon the Fade energies to thicken the water in her hair, she turned it to ice. She shook her head again and ice crystals fell to the ground in a tinkling of shards, leaving her hair almost dry. She finger-combed it, then tied it back into a bun. Weapons didn’t need to worry about how their hair looked.

She rolled her shoulders, gazed up at the moons, and sighed. Weapons didn’t need to feel anything, but she still did. She wanted something good to happen for once. One night where she could forget their mission. Maybe a night staying in a Tavern, where she might retire to a comfortable bed early and spend the night reading a good book? Or sleeping under the stars, somewhere with a guarantee of total safety. She snorted. There was nowhere like that.

Walking back up the small hill she heard the low hum of conversation between her companions over the crackling of the fire. A short distance away Morrigan was walking back to what Solona deemed her Tent of Solitude, well away from the others. Solona raised her hand in acknowledgement and the other mage did the same.

She squared her shoulders, then resumed her smile and walked over to re-join the rest of her companions. They all looked as happy as she could expect, relaxed, warm, and well fed. Except her assassin. He had turned to watch her with that searching expression again. She smiled even more brightly.

Solona checked the fire rune, it was still working well. She sat back in the spot from earlier.

“Much better,” she said cheerfully, “no more bandit brains.”

Zevran raised an eyebrow. “I find myself wondering, how to you really feel?”

Solona’s smile faltered, but she raised her chin and mentally reinforced it. “I have the satisfaction of a job well done, Zevran. The feeling of duty because I am a Grey Warden. And I’m lucky enough to have the feeling of freedom because I left the Circle.”

He leaned forward to pick something Solona couldn’t see off the laces of his boots and said in a low voice, “When was the last time you brushed your hair?”

Solona’s smile stayed put this time, and she shrugged carelessly. “I brush it all the time,” she lied, “it’s simply a little unmanageable from today’s brain explosion.”

He raised both his eyebrows, but didn’t comment.

She looked away from him and stared into the fire.

“And after that I had to give back her greased nug and pay her extra!” Oghren’s booming voice caught Solona’s attention. She watched as he clapped Alistair on the back and howled with laughter. Alistair looked a little queasy.

“Please don’t traumatise my Brother Warden,” Solona raised her voice over Oghren’s laughter. “We need him around for his excellent cooking skills.”

“I am not traumatised,” squeaked Alistair. His ears were bright red. “Oghren’s stories are, um, delightful…”

The dwarf slapped Alistair on the back, causing the ale in Oghren’s other hand to slosh of the edge of his mug. “You have excellent taste, lad.”

The banter amongst her friends continued for what Solona thought was another hour, judging by the moons’ movement. She longed for the privacy of her tent, where she could stop talking, stop smiling, endure her nightmares and tick off one more day until she would face the Archdemon.

When everyone stood up to retire to their own tents, Solona gave them each a sparkling smile and wished them a pleasant sleep. She bent down to kiss Tulip, who was snoring beside the fire.

She made another trip to the stream, this time to fill her waterskin before she settled down to privacy and sleep, such as it was.

Zevran was there already, crouching beside it and filling his own waterskin.

He completed his task, then splashed water on his face and washed his hands. He turned to regard her. “You are aware,” he said without any preamble, “that I have a certain… skillset, Solona.”

Solona summoned her smile again. “If you want to cook for the group when you get your Antivan spices, Zevran, I’m sure no one would object.”

“Ahh, but you purposely misunderstand me,” he said, lightly. “You know I was raised in a whorehouse and had further training there once the Crows bought me?”

Solona nodded. “You mentioned that one of the times you propositioned Wynne.”

Zevran got a faraway look in his eyes. “Such a magnificent bosom.” He shook himself. “But it is you I would like to discuss.”

Solona shrugged and stood up, screwing the cap on her waterskin. “Regrettably, I’m not an interesting topic of conversation.”

Zevran also stood and touched her elbow. “I beg to differ, my beautiful Warden. I think you are very interesting indeed.”

Solona turned to walk back up the hill to her tent, but paused. “Alright, I’m interesting because I need to kill an Archdemon. That is indeed objectively interesting. But that’s all I need to be.”

He looked at her in silence.

“Well, ah, goodnight.” Solona walked away again.

Zevran’s voice came from behind her. “Let me please you, _cara mia._ ”

Solona stopped and blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

He walked up beside her. “I would like to offer you a soothing Antivan massage. I have many skills that would benefit you, this is one of them.”

Solona opened her mouth to say no, but she closed it again.

“What…” She cleared her throat. “What would that entail?”

The elf grinned encouragingly. “Well I have flasks of the finest oils I can massage into your skin for your relaxation and pleasure.”

“We’re in the ass end of Ferelden and you have a collection of the finest oils?”

“I would never want to be in the situation where I could not offer such a beautiful woman a proper massage experience,” Zevran said archly.

Solona gave a genuine laugh. “Okay, yes, I would expect nothing less from you, Zev.” She paused, and hesitated.

Zevran looked at her enquiringly.

“And after the massage?” Solona continued, “what then?”

Zevran shrugged one shoulder. “Anything that happens is entirely up to you, my dear. If you wish to retire to your tent after the massage, well I promise you’ll sleep deeply and well afterwards.” He looked at her through his eyelashes. “And should you wish to stay and take your pleasure with me, I promise I’ll have you screaming my name.”

Solona stared at him. He gave her a winning smile.

_I mean, I should really say no. Imagine what Wynne would say_ , she thought. _But. One night, where I can forget everything bad. One night of mindless pleasure with an attractive man. A man I can trust, one who is my friend._

He was looking at her curiously, but patiently, head tilted to one side.

“Yes,” said Solona.

His eyebrow twitched with the faintest sign of surprise. He recovered smoothly, took her hand and squeezed it, but otherwise remained a respectful distance.

“Do you wish to retire to my tent now?”

Solona swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Now. Okay, yes. Now. Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Solona walked into the darkness and cloaked herself in the music of the Fade, waving her hand in the formation of a series of tiny magelights. She directed them to hover around the top of the tent like fireflies.

Zevran’s tent was tidy in the low light. She’d expected a little more chaos, but he had neatly made his bedroll and his pack was away in the corner. Beside that was the chest where she assumed he kept his poison supplies, spare armour and clothing. Being here in his space reminded her of the Circle, how they each carved out the tiniest scrap of privacy in the confines of their beds, surrounded as they were by constant surveillance.

The elf sat on his bedroll and gave her a grin, patting the space beside him. Solona wiped her sweaty palms on her tunic and sat down on the bedroll beside her friend. He eyed the messy bundle of hair at the base of her neck.

“May I comb and braid your hair for you?” He rummaged through his belt pouch and produced a comb. “It would keep it out of the way for your massage.”

Solona nodded and started to unwind the strip of leather she’d bound around the large bun.

“No please, _amica mia_ , allow me.” He moved behind her and gently loosened her hair, so he could run his fingers through the knots and snarls.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested on them, enjoying the slight tugging as Zevran worked his way through the tangled mess of hair. She shut her eyes and relaxed into the sensation.

“So, tell me, my dear.” Zevran’s tone was light, “Do you have any exciting tales of the legendary Circle debauchery?”

“Where did you hear that there would be any tales of debauchery?”

Zevran tutted over a particularly nasty snarl of hair, and was silent for a short time as he concentrated on picking the comb through it. “I have a fertile imagination,” he said finally. “All those people locked up in a tower? Nothing else to do but think of interesting ways to pass the time? What else would happen except pleasures of the flesh?”

Solona gave an amused snort. “Well, there was that one time we had an orgy in the library….”

Zevran’s hands stilled again and he sighed. “I know you are joking, but how I long for it to be true. That would be a truly excellent story, yes?”

“I did spend a lot of time in the library, but not for orgies, sadly. Any debauchery, as you say, wasn’t worth it. Not the way we lived under constant surveillance in the Circle.” Solona’s voice was quiet as she considered life as a prisoner there.

Zevran made a disbelieving noise. “Not worth it? What is better in life than that?”

Solona twisted around to look at him, yelping as her hair caught in his fingers and pulled. “Almost anything? Reading books. Eating good food. Standing in the rain. Being able to go outside whenever you want.”

He narrowed his eyes and carefully turned her head back around, so he could drag his fingertips firmly over her scalp. Solona shut her eyes and hummed her approval as his motions sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

The elf’s deft fingers started weaving the hair from the hairline at the front in a braid flat against her head. “A beautiful woman such as yourself must have had your pick of lovers.”

Solona let herself sway a little as Zevran tugged on her hair as he continued to braid. “There was one. His name was Roshen, it was when we were both apprentices. It was all… it was fine. He was nice enough.”

Zevran barked a laugh. “Braska, if any of my lovers ever describe my performance as ‘fine’ and ‘nice’ I will need to rethink a great many of my life choices.”

“Somehow I don’t think there is any danger of that, Zev.” She moved to look at him again with a twinkle in her eye. “Or maybe there is, perhaps your reputation as a lover is all talk and no action.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “That’s it, you’ve found my terrible secret. The Crows trained me to seduce people and then assassinate them with disappointment at my poor performance.”

Solona turned her head around without being asked. “Well we can always form a book club if the massage doesn’t work out. I’m sure Leliana has a copy of the Chant of Light in her pack we could borrow.”

“Oh how your words wound me, Warden Amell,” said Zevran, laughter in his voice. He carefully combed another section to add to the braid. “But you said taking a lover in the Circle wasn’t worth it?”

Solona shrugged and huffed a small sigh. “Honestly? Whenever things got… physical, you know, properly, it was like someone putting a finger up my nose. Certainly not worth risking the templars catching and punishing us.”

Zevran had reached the back of her head and he paused with strands of her hair in both of his hands. “Like a finger up the nose? That’s a most depressing indictment on his skills as a lover.”

“It was always so stressful,” Solona said ruefully. “Ducking into a supply cupboard for five minutes and having to stay completely silent wasn’t conducive for a pleasurable time.”

Zevran made a rude noise. “I can see nothing but possibilities with five quality minutes in a supply cupboard. Not sure I am so fond of the ‘silent’ idea though, but I pride myself on my ability to work in any situation.”

He wrapped her strip of leather around the end of the thick braid to secure it. Solona ran her hand over her head. The hair style felt intricate and at last tidy.

Solona gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you, Zev, I appreciate it.”

He sat back on his heels and grinned at her. “Are you still comfortable with my offer for a massage?”

Solona licked her lips. “I… yes.”

“Please remove your clothes then, _cara mia._ ” He turned to rummage in the chest with an ostentatiously casual air.

Solona blushed as she watched his back. “Oh. Yes. Which clothes?”

Her heart was beating wildly simply from the sensation of his fingers on her head and his recent proximity kneeling behind her.

“Whichever clothes you are comfortable with removing. The more of your skin I can touch the more relaxation I can provide.” He kept his back to her and began sorting through the vials of oil he’d located. “I shall of course keep averting my eyes for your modesty. Once you are ready, please lie on your front on the bedroll.”

With an efficiency borne of a decade spent under constant guard, Solona stripped off her tunic, breeches and undershirt. She hesitated at her breastband, looking at Zevran’s back, but removed it and lay down, leaving her smallclothes on.

Solona took a deep breath, swallowed hard to quell her remaining nerves and said, “Okay.”

He spun around towards her, and to his credit didn’t leer at her naked back. She tensed as he laid a hand between her shoulder blades, unused to the contact, but she took another deep breath and relaxed.

He warmed a sweet-smelling oil between his palms before smoothing it across her upper back. His touch was firm, moving in circles over the tight muscles. It had been so long since she’d had close physical contact with another person that his touch was intoxicating. Even the simple act of him running his fingers down either side of her spine had her shivering with arousal.

He didn’t talk as he worked, just hummed a tune she didn’t recognise under his breath. She felt like she was melting into his bedroll, all that would be left of her in the morning was a puddle of blissfully relaxed mage.

Zevran moved his attention to her legs, moving in long strokes up her thighs but avoiding her smallclothes. She made a small whine as he pressed near the tops of her legs, but realised what she was doing and stiffened with embarrassment.

He chuckled quietly and gave her thigh an affectionate squeeze. “Be patient, Solona, and I will touch you anywhere you desire. Allow me to finish the massage first though, yes?”

Solona hummed an affirmative. She buried her face in his pillow and consciously relaxed again. The pillow smelled like Zevran did, faintly of leather and something herbal. His knees rested against her and she pressed her leg against him, wanting the contact.

He picked up her right foot and massaged her instep firmly with his thumb. Each toe got the same treatment, which was even more wonderful and she moaned under her breath. He gave the same low chuckle as before and kissed her toes before placing her foot back on the ground.

“Concentrate on my hands on your skin. Let the sensation take you away from your problems.”

She took a deep breath again and let it out slowly. Zevran repeated the process with her left foot. The scent of the oil was almost intoxicating, and it left a faint sense of warmth on her skin. Zevran’s hands soothed away thoughts of darkspawn and pain, archdemons and death that would sometimes skitter across her mind. He moved his attentions to her arms and her own hands. There was an intimacy to the way he tenderly stroked each of her fingers, even more so than when he touched her thighs and naked back.

She was drifting still, when he released the pressure on her hand, and she opened her eyes at the loss. Zevran lay down beside her, leaning on his elbow, and he smoothed the stray wisps of her hair away from her face.

“I can continue, Solona, but it would put us in a more, shall we say, intimate situation.” His voice was a little husky. “It is important that you are most comfortable here and you understand that we can stop whatever we are doing with a word from you.”

Solona had the flash of memory to her last liaison with Roshen, squashed into a cupboard with him, fully dressed with her robes hitched up to her waist as he hastily pumped away inside her. It never took long, and she always had a kind of itchy feeling of incompletion afterwards, when he would make his escape and leave her to finish on her own. Or not, as the case may be.

Hurried encounters meant that no one had ever seen her bare breasts in an intimate context and that odd wave of shyness rolled over her again. She laughed at her own foolishness and Zevran raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Oh,” she said, “Templars used to watch us bathe, and yet I was self-conscious for a moment at the thought of you seeing me bare.”

“Ah, but this is good. It helps me to know what you are thinking. Would it be of assistance to you if I undressed too?”

Solona suddenly felt even warmer. Her eyes drifted down to the sliver of skin she could see at the top of his shirt. “I… yes. I would like that very much.”

He flashed her a quicksilver grin, and leapt lightly to his feet. He unlaced his shirt and pulled it over his head, and she rolled on to her side so she could see him more clearly. His eyes didn’t shift from her face.

Maker but he was exquisite. His beautiful skin was almost luminous in the dim dancing magelight of the tent, his pale hair hanging in contrast around his face, shining like moonlight. His tattoos swirled around his torso, curving with his musculature. Her fingers twitched, desperate to touch him. He watched her watch him, utterly unselfconscious under her scrutiny. He deftly unlaced his breeches and pushed them down, revealing a distinct bulge in the front of his smallclothes.

Solona gave an undignified squeak at the sight and he smiled again and positioned himself down on the ground beside her. Heat was pooling between her legs and her face was undoubtedly flushed.

“How do you feel, my Warden?” he asked quietly.

A jolt of affection competed with the arousal and she smiled softly. “Can I… I want…” She paused to collect her thoughts. “Can I kiss you?”

His gaze dropped to her lips and he leaned towards her, brushing his lips over hers. He tasted like her memory of Antivan brandy and his lips moved so gently against hers. She lifted a shaking hand to touch him. She ran her hand where the tattoos drifted over his ribs and down towards his hips. Scars littered his skin, far more than she had, and she traced the lines of them. He was lithe, like all elves, but more muscular than she’d expected.

His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, letting her tongue tangle with his. She lifted her hand up to his face, stroking it as they kissed. He moaned into her mouth as she ran her fingers over his ears, pinching the tips.

Zevran pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. “May I continue the massage?”

“Oh, Maker yes.”

He sat up to retrieve a different oil from his collection. He poured some of the new oil onto her breasts and bent over to kiss her again as he rubbed the oil into her sensitive skin. This one had a sharp and spicy scent, but it still had the same warming sensation as the one he’d used on her back. Solona gasped against his mouth as he rolled her nipples with his forefinger and thumb.

The anticipation buzzed inside the young mage. She’d never been so aroused around another person before. He seemed to relish her every reaction to his touch, which made her much more confident. Giving her one more kiss he sat up, this time straddling her thighs. He leaned forward to rub oil into the soft skin on her stomach, lovingly tracing his fingertips over the handful of scars there she’d gained fighting darkspawn.

He rubbed circles over her hips and briefly touched the ties to her smallclothes then sat back with his hands on his own thighs.

“May I remove those?” he spoke lightly.

Solona moaned and arched her hips towards him. “Please Zev,” she whispered, “I want you to touch me everywhere.”

He pulled them down and off, then resumed his massage over her bare hips and onto her legs again.

Solona wiggled her hips in frustration. “You’re just teasing me now, assassin.”

Zevran ghosted his hand over the inside of her thigh. “Are you in a hurry, my mage? We have all night, no?”

She hummed a reluctant agreement and consciously tried to relax again, focusing on his touch on her skin rather than the blazing heat he’d ignited between her legs. Instead of stopping at her legs he moved back to her stomach, then breasts, moving over her with smooth firm movements of his hands.

Finally he lay beside her again, this time pressed right against her side. They kissed once more but now it was becoming sloppier, more passionate and Solona couldn’t stop the breathy noises of pleasure she knew she was making. He rested his hand on the dark curls of hair between her legs.

“Yes,” she breathed, anticipating his question, “yes.”

He dipped his finger lower, through her slit which was already sopping wet. He ran his finger along each lip, gathering the slick then moving upwards to circle her clit. She gasped, and hooked her arms around his neck to hold him close for reassurance.

“I’m here, my Warden. Let me give you the pleasure you deserve.” He kissed her cheek, then nibbled kisses along her jaw to her mouth.

He slid a finger inside her, and she arched her back and moaned against his mouth. It felt so different to other touches she’d had down there. She wanted to tell him how good it was but she couldn’t find the words. He moved his finger in and out and rubbed her clit with this thumb and she whined with the pleasure.

“Talk to me, my dear. Tell me what you like.” He slid a second finger inside her.

Solona tried to focus. She moaned as he pressed his fingers up towards her belly button. “Yes, Zev, there.”

He leaned forward to kiss her, moving his fingers all the while. She returned his kiss, running her hands through his hair and down his naked back.

“Yes, yes,” she breathed as the pleasure built.

She clutched him harder, panting and moaning softly, mindful that they were in camp. He whispered a stream of encouraging Antivan into her ear. Solona tossed her head, unable to focus on anything except the pleasure she was getting from his fingers. He slipped a third finger into her and brushed her clit with his thumb again.

She arched her back and gasped as she shattered with her pleasure. Zevran kept his lips on her ear, nibbling her earlobe as his fingers slowly continued to thrust in and out of her drawing the burning heat out longer and longer.

Solona hitched her breath as he withdrew his fingers and ran them over her mouth, then kissed her again.

“You are delicious _cara mia_ , I cannot wait to give you more pleasure.”

Solona stroked his face with a trembling hand. “What about you Zev? I want to touch you too.”

“Patience, my Warden, I’ll have my chance. The night has only just begun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Solona pulled Zevran down for another kiss. He cupped her jaw as their tongues tangled together and she moaned into his mouth again, pressing her naked body against his.

“Why me?” she said when they broke the kiss. “I hope you don’t feel obligated to do this. You don’t owe me anything Zev.”

Doubt was replacing the aftermath of her pleasure. She was simply a somewhat plain former Circle mage, whose sole purpose in life had become stopping a Blight. She wasn’t even really a person any more, she was a figurehead, a mindless weapon. Zevran was many things, but most of all he was _interesting_ and she was just… herself.

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her, smiling faintly. “This is what I like about you, Solona, we are touching most intimately, and you want to have a polite conversation about my motives.”

Solona made a face at him. “I just… this isn’t a service you need to provide for me. You did my hair, and… and the massage was lovely, and it’s such a relief to feel good, but I want to be sure this is what you want.”

He laughed and bent down to kiss her again. “Making love with a beautiful woman such as yourself is exactly what I want,” he said reassuringly. “My Warden, _non sai cosa ti faccio_ , you can't imagine what I'm going to do to you. Please believe there is no one I’d rather be here with than you.”

“Oh Maker,” Solona breathed.

_He offered all of this of his own volition,_ she thought. _He is my friend, it’s fine to have one night of bliss._

She ran her fingertips over the tips of his ears and tattoos on his face, following down to where they swirled around the muscles on his torso. The heady scent of the massage oil hung heavily in the tent and her assassin looked delectable in the gentle glow of her magelights. His muscles flexed under her hands, his lithe strength obvious.

Zevran hummed in pleasure as she stroked him. “Solona, you may touch any part of me that you desire to.”

Her gaze drifted downwards to where his erect cock was pushing against her hip. He followed her gaze, then wiggled to sit back on his haunches, straddling her thigh so she could see all of him clearly. He looked utterly relaxed and untroubled by the way she was devouring him with her eyes.

Solona pushed herself into a sitting position and trailed her fingertips over his tattoos again. Her fingers followed the swirls down and traced the thin line that adorned his cock.

“Did this one hurt to get done?” she asked.

He hummed an affirmation, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “It is a sensitive area. But it was worth it, no? Surely this is the most handsome, most artistically presented cock you have ever seen.”

“It’s the only one I’ve ever had a good look at,” Solona admitted. “We always had to stay dressed and be quick in the Circle.”

Zevran nodded in understanding. “Well, lucky for you that you get the gold standard of elven beauty by which all other men will fall horribly short.”

Solona laughed, then tilted her head up towards him for a kiss as she curled her fingers around his cock and gently squeezed. He kissed her tenderly, moaning into her mouth as she touched him.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “We are not here for me, my Warden, we are here for you.”

Zevran gently pushed Solona back down to the bedroll, kissing her again when she was lying down. The sneaking suspicion she wasn’t good enough for him to kiss and touch so tenderly appeared again, but Solona shoved it down into the part of her soul where her doubts about her ability to kill an Archdemon lived. She imagined enclosing her fears in a sturdy chest, locking it then shattering the whole chest with a blast of ice. Her magic flared in response, the magelights burning brightly for a moment before settling back into their dim ambience.

“Are you feeling comfortable with this?” Zevran murmured.

Solona summoned her confidence. “Comfortable with being around your handsome, artistically presented cock?” she said archly. “Definitely.”

He chuckled softly. “Well then. May I use my mouth on you, my dear?” he said into her ear, as he slid a hand down her body to rest lightly between her legs.

“Your mou… oh. Oh, I see.” Solona experienced a thrill of anticipation as she looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

He gave her a big grin. “ _Cara mia,_ I’ve never been more certain.”

She’d heard other apprentices talking about using their mouths to bring each other pleasure. When she had broached the subject one day with Roshen he had looked horrified, so she had thought it must be something unusual.

“Alright,” she said breathlessly, “you can do anything you want to me.”

He kissed her on the temple. “Be careful what you say to one such as myself, _tesoro mia_ , for I may decide to take you up on that very tempting and dangerous offer.”

He nibbled his way down her body, stopping to nuzzle and lick her nipples on the way past. Solona’s hands were shaking with desire, and she ran her fingers through his silky pale hair as he moved downwards.

Her breath hitched as he reached the apex of her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. He pulled back a little and looked up at her face. “ _Sei bellissima_ , Solona, you are so beautiful.”

“Maker, Zev,” Solona whispered, as he ducked his head down again and licked all the way up her slit.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, for but a moment, and pulled back to look up at her face again. Her fingers tightened on his hair as she gave a discontented whine at the loss and he chuckled. He licked her again and pleasure shot up from her core. She loved him there, between her legs, all warm smooth skin and clever tongue. The skin on her breasts was still slick from the massage oil and Zevran’s attentions, and the spicy aroma of the oil reminded Solona how good it had been to have his hands all over her body. Her nipples tightened almost painfully as Zevran’s tongue circled her clit and moved down to dip inside her.

“Fuck me, please.” Solona didn’t recognise her own voice, it sounded breathy and husky.

He kept his lips against her most intimate parts as he spoke. “I long to fuck you, _cara mia,_ but I need you to come apart for me again first.”

As he spoke, he slid three fingers inside her and Solona arched her back and gasped. He pressed them deep as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Her world narrowed to the warm, wet, hot feeling of him licking her and pressing his fingers deep inside. She stuffed her fist into her mouth to muffle her cries as she orgasmed, the pleasure crashing over her in waves. She kept her other hand in Zevran’s hair, holding him against her. The magelights flickered wildly and snowflakes danced around her fingers, settling on her face and Zevran’s hair. She kept her eyes shut as she tried to catch her breath and calm her magic.

“Shit. Sorry about the snow,” she muttered, embarrassment warring with the languid aftermath of her climax.

Zevran rested his head on her thigh and ran his hand soothingly over the soft curve of her stomach. “Your magic is as _magnifico_ as you are, my dear.”

Tears prickled behind her eyes at his reassurance. “Zev, please,” Solona rasped, her voice hoarse, “I need you inside me. With your cock. Now.”

She heard the breath catch in his throat. “Since you came apart for me so well, I would never turn down such a request.”

He crawled up her body, pausing to kiss her on the lips again. He tasted of her own wetness, and she hooked a hand around his head to hold him against her mouth as she gathered the taste her own slick on her tongue. She heard him make a small surprised noise at the back of his throat before he responded by kissing her more deeply and passionately.

He took himself in hand and rubbed the tip of his cock over her centre. She squirmed and whimpered in anticipation. He paused and pushed himself up a little so he could study her face, giving her a rakish grin as he did so. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she reached up to pinch the tips of his ears, then cupped his face with both hands.

“Now,” she panted, “I need you. Please.”

“Anything for you,” he said, and rolled his hips to push himself slowly inside her. He looked into her eyes as he entered her, and the intimacy was overwhelming. She held her shaking hands against his face and he grinned again and turned his face to kiss her palm.

She was full and stretched, far more than her previous experiences. This wasn’t like a finger up the nose at all. Solona wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to lie flush against her so she could bury her face against his neck.

Zevran made a noise of concern and stilled his movements. “Talk to me, Solona. Do you want me to stop? I will do anything you need me to do.”

“Maker, no. You just… you just feel so good. I wasn’t expecting it to be like this.” Solona was starting to be overwhelmed again with the emotion of the situation. Zevran had been nothing but kind to her since she took him on as a travelling companion. She liked him a great deal, but this… this was something new and intense.  

He kissed her softly, then gathered her into his arms and flipped them both so she was on top of him. Solona squeaked in surprise.

“Sit up so you are astride me, my dear. Take your pleasure from me when you are ready. You are in control, yes?”

She sat up as instructed and was immediately more relaxed. Solona took a deep breath, letting it out as a moan at the fullness inside her. “That’s better, thank you.”

“ _Ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa_ , I want you more than anything else, Solona.” He gripped her hips as she began to grind herself against him.

He helped her to move at an even pace, and she tipped her head back, listening to the obscene sounds as he plunged rhythmically into her wetness. Arousal burned bright in her again. She knew he was skilled, but she never guessed he’d be able to provoke this kind of reaction from her. This wasn’t a hurried coupling against a shelf in a hidden section of the Kinloch Hold library or fumbling under robes in a supply closet. This was her being fucked by someone who could play her body like an instrument. The pleasure was growing by leaps and bounds. Right now, she would do anything for him. She was open and vulnerable and desperate to do anything to come again.

As if on cue, Zevran moved a hand between her legs and positioned his fingertips so her clit would rub against them as she rode him. She adjusted her position slightly, desperate to get as much friction from his touch as possible.

“Oh Maker, Maker,” she moaned as she rocked against him.

Her climax caught her by surprise, and she gasped out Zevran’s name as her body shook.

“You are a most beautiful sight upon my cock. A most beautiful sight indeed,” he murmured.

Solona flopped forwards to kiss him, her arms trembling on either side of his head. He moved shallowly inside her as she did so.

“Lie down beside me if you wish, and I will make love to you that way,” he whispered against her lips.

“Alright,” she said softly. Solona sighed at the loss as he slipped out of her. She moved to lie back on the bedroll, and he nudged her to turn so her back was to him. He pressed his body along the length of her back and lifted her top leg so he could slip back into her heat.

“How does this feel?”

“Mmm perfect. It’s perfect.” With a boldness that surprised her, she moved her hand to pinch her own nipples, sparking jolts of pleasure down her body.

Zevran hissed a “Yes” from behind her and began to move faster.

She raised her top leg higher. “Harder, faster,” she begged, pinching her nipples more firmly.  

“ _Mi stai facendo venire_ ,” he rasped into her ear. “You will make me come, my beautiful Warden.”

“Come for me, Zev, come hard for me,” Solona said, her voice breathy. “I want to feel you come inside me, please.”

He took a shaking breath and reached down and under her leg to circle her clit with his fingers once again. “Come apart for me one more time, Solona. Then I will come for you. Keep playing with your beautiful breasts as I touch you.”

She gave a guttural moan, and arched her back, pushing her hips back against him. The hot pleasure inside her grew, and her body shuddered when she reached orgasm, gasping and moaning. Snowflakes swirled softly around the tent, drifting onto where their bodies joined together.

“ _Molta bella_ ,” he murmured, and leaned forward, positioning himself to pound into her.

Solona relaxed her body, letting him use her to reach his own pleasure. He slammed into her, jolting her up the bedroll. She’d never experienced anything so intense.

“Solona, Solona,” he moaned, and dropped his head against the back of her neck as he climaxed deep inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her as they both caught their breath. She relaxed even more as he pressed himself against her back, burying his face in her hair. She was light and hazy with pleasure, with a pleasant ache between her legs and a profound peace in her heart.

“Sleep now, _cara mia_ ,” he whispered, “I’m here to keep you safe.”

 


End file.
